I cant make you love me
by DaniStylinson
Summary: AU. Cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo, las cosas tienden a ir mal.
1. U n o

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No lo digas_ , piensa.

Levi está sonriendo, y él no sonríe regularmente. Hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía, antes de que sus padres fallecieran; después, se volvió una persona amargada e indiferente. Incluso ahora, sus ojos tienen algo de nostalgia. Una nostalgia que probablemente nunca va a desaparecer.

¨Voy a casarme, hermano¨ Le dice. Eren ya había notado su anillo. ¨Y tienes que ser mi padrino.¨

Sonríe, como si no doliera.


	2. D o s

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _¿Por qué él?_ Se pregunta, no por primera vez. _¿Por qué no yo?_

Levi se ve hermoso. Está vestido completamente de blanco; recuerda aquella vez que ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Levi, que era novio de un sujeto llamado Farlan, y no paraba de balbucear enamorado, y comentó que si llegaban a casarse, quería vestir un traje blanco. Pero no es Farlan quien está yendo hacia el altar. No, es un hombre rubio, que tiene fuertes ojos azules, y cejas gruesas. Levi lo mira con tanto amor, con tanto deseo; hablan con sus ojos un idioma que únicamente ellos dos entienden.

Parpadea. No quiere llorar, aunque su corazón esté destrozado.


	3. T r e s

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No te vayas, por favor._ Suplica, aunque es incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Eren recuerda cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, unos meses después que se graduaron; fue su idea, estuvo semanas rogando, hasta que Levi finalmente aceptó. Nunca lo dijo, pero no quería separarse de él. Fue difícil, tuvieron que aprender a convivir juntos. Hubo muchísimas discusiones. Pero, de alguna forma, hicieron que funcionara. Y ese departamento se convirtió en _su hogar_.

¨Gracias.¨ Levi nunca agradece, y eso hace que Eren lo traduzca como un adiós.

Observa cómo su auto se hace pequeño hasta desaparecer.


	4. C u a t r o

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Eres un cobarde_ , se reprocha.

No lloraba desde que tenía catorce años, cuando Levi lo besó. No fue más que un roce de labios, uno dulce, que no se apresura. Eren no sintió mariposas, sintió que se elevaba. Y fue entonces, que lo supo.

¨Y Hanji dijo que no lo haría.¨ Bufó Levi, inexpresivo.

Esa vez, cuando estuvo solo, se echó a llorar, porque se había enamorado de Levi Ackerman, su mejor amigo. Nunca pudo decírselo, nunca tuvo valor. Tenía demasiado miedo. No fue consciente de que su corazón se rompía un poco, cada vez que lo escuchaba reír, cada vez que lo observaba cuando no se daba cuenta.

¨No bebas más¨ Dice Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.


	5. C i n c o

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _¡Vete!_ Una voz grita.

Levi se ve como nunca. Sus ojos reflejan tranquilidad, y paz. Es como si una semana lo hubiera cambiado. Se ve feliz. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Él tiene ojeras, y una palidez enfermiza, que intenta ocultar tras una sonrisa. Y, sorprendentemente, lo consigue.

¨Qué porquería¨ Comenta, echando un vistazo a su antiguo departamento. ¨Tienes que limpiar un poco _, amigo_ ¨


	6. S e i s

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Esto no está bien_. Lo sabe, pero decide ignorarlo.

Mikasa no besa igual que él. Sus labios son rústicos, y sus besos desesperados. Y aunque intenta cerrar sus ojos y sentir algo, no puede. Porque no puede olvidar.

¨Si quieres, llámame por su nombre¨ Ella dice, sus ojos tristes. No había alguien que entendiera lo que era no ser correspondido, si no ella. ¨No me importa¨

Y lo hace.


	7. S i e t e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Estaré aquí, siempre_. Le prometió, hace un tiempo.

No debió sorprenderse cuando recibió una llamada en la madrugada. Era Levi. Intenta hablar bajito, porque Mikasa está durmiendo a su lado. Últimamente, ella siempre viene a dormir a su apartamento.

¨ _Eren_ ¨ Hace dos semanas que no tiene contacto. Su voz está rara, como si hubiera estado llorando. No puede evitar preocuparse. ¨¿Puedes bajar? Estoy afuera.¨

No está abrigado. Sus labios están azules. Y su rostro está horriblemente golpeado.


	8. O c h o

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Lo mataré_ , se jura. _Se arrepentirá._

Levi no lloró cuando sus padres fallecieron. Ni una lágrima. Y Eren lo sabe, porque lo estuvo observando. Su expresión nunca titubeó. Era bueno fingiendo. Pero, algo cambió. Algo se rompió. Y se dijo que haría lo imposible para que Levi sonriera. Que no sufriría, porque él se encargaría de impedirlo.

¨¿Él te golpeó?¨ Pregunta, intentando no mirarlo. No puede soportarlo.

Levi asiente.

¨Lo hice enfadar¨ Comenta, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. ¨Pero, no te preocupes, se lo regresé.¨

Eso no lo hace sentir tranquilo. Quiere darle una golpiza a Erwin. Quiere...

Se estremece, cuando siente unos brazos cálidos alrededor. No puede respirar. No puede hablar. Su cuerpo no reacciona. No cuando Levi tiene su cabeza recargada en su pecho. Sus respiraciones se unen.

¨No sé qué hacer.¨ Su voz está algo rota.


	9. N u e v e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No sé porqué me enamoré de ti, y no de ella._

¨¿Están juntos?¨ Levi pregunta, una vez que Mikasa se hubo ido.

¨Sí¨ No es cierto, pero no quiere explicar que simplemente duermen juntos.

Mikasa siempre estuvo. Ella fue su primera amiga, y lo conoce mejor que nadie. Lo defendió, lo consoló. Estuvo cuando él no estuvo.

¨Es bonita¨ No está seguro de si imaginó una expresión dolida en su rostro.


	10. D i e z

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Siempre me haces daño; pero no te das cuenta._ Piensa.

No esperaba que Erwin se apareciera en su departamento, unos días después. Tiene una sonrisa hipócrita. Nunca le agradó; su amabilidad es demasiado forzada, y sus ojos duros.

¨¿Está Levi?¨ Pregunta.

Eren aprieta los dientes, ¿cómo se atreve a preguntar por él?

¨No¨ Tiene que esforzarse en permanecer calmado.

¨¿Seguro? Él me llamó. Vine a buscarlo.¨


	11. O n c e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Te dejé ir; otra vez._ Aprieta sus dientes, intentando no llorar.

Eren se pregunta cuanto dolor puede aguantar una persona, cuantas veces puede romperse un corazón. Nunca le importó ser desdichado, con tal de que Levi estuviera bien. Pero, no puede olvidar esa mirada arrepentida que le dio, antes de irse con Erwin. Levi no está bien. Y él tampoco.

¨No seas idiota, Eren¨ Dice Mikasa. ¨Siempre te quedas de brazos cruzados. Lo amas, ¿no? ¿Por qué te rindes, sin haberlo intentado?¨

Cuando Eren se hubo ido, ella rompe a llorar.


	12. D o c e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Estoy acá. Siempre estuve. Nadie te merece, si no yo. Porque sé que nadie te haría feliz, si no yo. Porque te conozco, Levi._

¨Por favor, responde¨ Suplica, escuchando una vez más a la contestadora. Vuelve a marcar, echando un vistazo a la carretera. No debería estar conduciendo a esa velocidad, pero no puede evitarlo.

¨¿Eren?¨ Levi contesta. No puede evitar respirar aliviado, su voz lo tranquiliza.

¨Te amo¨ Una exclamación ahogada se escucha al otro lado de la línea. Eren quiere decir algo más, pero una luz se atraviesa y todo se vuelve negro.


	13. T r e c e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Eren_ , una voz dice. Se escucha familiar. _Cuando era niño, pensaba que tú eras un ángel que me cuidaba. No te conocía, pero un día te sentaste a mi lado. Intentaste hablar conmigo. Estaba deprimido, porque mis padres habían fallecido. Y tú hiciste lo imposible para que me sintiera mejor. Y lo conseguiste._

 _Intenté olvidar, de muchas formas. Ninguna funcionó. Excepto tú._

 _Eren, me salvaste._

 _No me dejes. Te necesito._

Siente gotas cálidas caer sobre su rostro. Pero, aunque intenta abrir sus ojos, no puede.


	14. C a t o r c e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Dedicado a ¨woro¨, juro que tus comentarios me hacen querer continuar. Gracias, cariño.**

* * *

 _No te vayas._ Intenta hablar, pero no lo consigue. _Sigue hablándome._

¨Levi¨ Su voz está ronca, y algo quebrada. Sus ojos se humedecen por la iluminación.

Él está paralizado, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Es hermoso. Siempre lo ha sido. Incluso ahora, que su cabello está largo,y sus ojos hinchados. Un sollozo escapa de su garganta.

¨No llores. Todo está bien.¨

Y si no, lo estará.


	15. Q u i n c e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No es cierto_ , se dice. _No puede serlo._

Eren lo descubre, cuando intenta mover sus piernas, y un dolor punzante lo atraviesa. Una mirada nostálgica de Levi se lo dice. Quiere hacer demasiadas preguntas, pero no está seguro de si quiere saber las respuestas.

¨¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?¨ Pregunta, intentando que su voz no se rompa.

¨Dos semanas y media¨

¨¿Qué te dijeron sobre mi estado?¨

Levi se queda callado unos minutos, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

¨No podrás caminar en un tiempo¨

¨¿Cuánto?¨

¨Tal vez, _años_.¨


	16. M i k a s a

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Aclaración: Esto es una especie de capítulo extra, situado antes de que Eren despertara. Lo más probable es que le siga otro, narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi.**

* * *

Mikasa lleva dieciséis horas esperando afuera de la sala de emergencias. Su rostro permanece inexpresivo, pero sus ojos revelan un torbellino de sentimientos cruzados. Levi está hablando por teléfono. No puede evitar sentir resentimiento hacia él. Es su culpa.

¨No. Se acabó, Erwin¨ Es lo último que dice, antes de colgar el teléfono. Se da cuenta de que Mikasa lo está observando, y está a punto de comentar algo, pero una voz lo interrumpe.

¨¿Son familiares de Eren Jaeger?¨ Pregunta una enfermera.

¨No tiene familia.¨ Dice Mikasa.¨ Su madre falleció hace unos meses. Puede hablarnos a nosotros.¨

¨Está delicado¨ Admite. ¨No estamos seguros de si despertará. Y si lo hace, no creo que pueda volver a utilizar sus piernas. Nunca.¨


	17. L e v i

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Levi se inclinó sobre el retrete, y vomitó. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Algunas lágrimas caían sin permiso. Cuando acabó, se recostó de la pared del cubículo, con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas.

¨Te odio¨ Le dijo Mikasa, unos minutos atrás. ¨Esto es tu culpa¨

Lo sabe. Es su culpa.

Un sollozo escapa de su garganta sin permiso.


	18. D i e c i s é i s

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No quiero que sepas lo dañado que estoy._

Eren intenta hacer una que otra broma en el trayecto a casa. Levi se ve miserable, y, en su patético intento de animarlo, se pregunta cómo, incluso en esa situación, puede ocultar sus emociones tan bien, con tal de que Levi no se sienta peor.

Nunca imaginó que su vida cambiaría de forma tan drástica, nunca se le ocurrió que algo como eso pudiera sucederle a él. Pero, acá está, incapaz de bajarse del automóvil por su cuenta. Levi tiene que empujar su silla de ruedas.

¨Estamos en casa¨ Murmura Levi, ensimismado.

Por alguna razón, su apartamento luce frío y nostálgico.


	19. D i e c i s i e t e

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _No pudo haber sido de otra forma._ Reconoce.

¨Fue un error¨ Comenta Levi, sonriendo irónicamente.

No puede evitar sorprenderse; últimamente no hablan demasiado, un ambiente tenso siempre está presente. Es como si dos desconocidos estuvieran viviendo juntos. Es raro cuando se dicen algo que no sea ¨hola¨, ¨adiós¨, ¨suerte¨, ¨gracias¨, una broma de Eren, o un comentario acerca de una película.

¨Casarme, quiero decir¨ Añade, echándole un vistazo de reojo.

Eren no respira durante un segundo.

¨Mi abogado está trabajando para que no tenga que ver a ese bastardo nunca más¨

El silencio vuelve.


	20. D i e c i o c h o

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Perdón, si se me escapa un ¨te amo¨_

Están durmiendo juntos. No está seguro de cuándo empezó, pero, cuando no es Levi que invade su cama, y se acurruca en sus brazos, es él, que le susurra hasta que lo hace. Sus cuerpos encajan. Y no tienen que decir nada, porque sus ojos lo dicen todo.

¨Soy realmente un inútil, ¿no?¨ Murmura, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Levi, y abrazándolo más fuerte. No puede hacer mucho por su cuenta, ni siquiera bañarse, ni hacer comida, ni asear. Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes.

Levi se voltea, sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Y sus bocas están cerca.

¨Siempre has sido un inútil.¨ Le responde, acercándose más.

Sus labios tienen el mismo sabor. Pero, ese beso no se siente igual que aquel beso de adolescentes. Es desesperado. Quiere borrar heridas. y arreglar corazones. Y lo está consiguiendo.


End file.
